


Hair

by ShyChangling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Relationships, implied grooming behavior, trauma mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Memories are stored in your hair. Some people claim. To remove it is to free yourself from its bindings.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a headcanon and turned into a more personal cope piece. I hope you enjoy this! Its my first attempt at writing RWBY characters!  
> If you're worried about graphic content. I am very vague here. But please be careful reading if you are in a bad spot. I don't know how this may affect you even with it being so vague.

Blake had taken Yang with her a distance from the group. Her heart was heavy and too many things weighed on her mind.

Blake holds her Gambit Shroud in her hand. She looks at her reflection and then to her hair around her face. There was a bit cut now from the fight. Blake feels some relief almost that it was sliced, cut and damaged.

Blake was fourteen when she first heard comment on her hair by someone outside her family. How it bubbled and poofed so adorable and molded her face into something endearing. How it'd be better longer to make her to make her more formidable. Short hair was youthful, for girls too young for battle, Adam had told her. 

Adam at first didn't let her join raids. Still too childish, still too young. He'd remind her.

Eventually, Blake made a deal to herself. She'd drop her childish ideals. Her fairy tales, her toys. She was already much too old for them and there was more important things to do in life then be a child when her race where treated like scum. You weren't a child to them anyway, you'd always be grown up. So why not act that part now. Be cynical, long haired and fierce. 

A lady in war. Grown up and ready for a new world. To hold all her memories in her hair of her time with Adam and his idealization of the White Fang.

Adam had touched her hair on her sixteenth birthday. "You've grown up."

This memory. This memory precisely is what she'll remove! She slides her Gambit over the stains of hair in her hand and it was gone. She starts sliding and cutting. If she had scissors this would be easier but she needs the memories gone. 

Ilia had told her a story. "They say your past is in your hair. If you cut it you can forget." She could of cut her own hair but Ilia wanted to live with herself, she would add her redemption and new start to the rest of her hair.

Blake couldn't do that. These memories were contaminated with Adam. Adam in her waking hours, Adam's blood now in her hands and especially her hair.

She needed a new start. A reset.

Yang has her back away. Letting her have privacy for the action. "I could help you. But." Blake is sensitive about her hair in a similar way Yang is about her own. She knows just how important hair could be to someone who is mourning and yet is traumatized over that very mourning.

To cut it is a release from all pain. 

Blake sits there sobbing. Yang hears her cries and quickly runs to her. Kneeling down and pulling her close. "If its too much. You can stop." But the hair is half gone now. Adam's memories still haunt.

Yang asks again. "Will you let me touch your hair?" 

Blake knows that's to help cut. But the sheer thought of another loved one touching her hair in such a moment it frightening. She nods though. If its Yang. If anyone had to help her, it would always be Yang.

Yang takes gambit and gently slices through. She then pauses. "I think. I had some scissors in Bumblebee." She laughs. "But I guess we aren't getting that back anytime soon." 

Blake wipes her eyes as Yang moves to be at her side and carefully cuts through the remainder of her hair. "Would you trust a hair dresser? Would you trust uncle Qrow to style it?" Yang would ask periodical through the cut.

Blake speaks slowly. "No." Not now. No one but Yang at this time can touch her. Its to frightening.

"We'll heal. We'll have each other's back. I promise." Yang sets Gambit into Blake's hand. 

Yang stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "You look like you're healing already."

Blake looks up at her. She feels through her hair and yes realizes it was a more even cut then expected on this side. "Qrow can style hair?" She asks softly.

"Yeah!" Yang says back just as soft but trying to keep spirits high. She holds her hand out to Blake and pulls her to her feet. "He has two nieces to care for. Of course he and Dad had to learn how to do hairstyles." She moves close and hugs Blake. 

Blake takes it and holds her tight. It was nice feeling hair ends brush along her face again. Her shoulders felt so light. And finally she feels freed of Adam's memories. 

They will always be there. In truth. You can not removes such things so easily. It can be good to cope with in such a way. A healthy way almost. Blake buries her face into Yang's shoulder. 

With so many friends, so many romantic possibilities in people who don't want power over her. Blake feels safe finally in her life. And she stays in Yang's arms just moments longer.

She'll have to ask Qrow about helping style her hair better. But Yang was doing so well on her own. Could it of been a question of "Can you still trust men?" rather then being about hair. She won't answer. In truth she isn't' sure what to think. Sun she trusts whole heartedly. Her father she loves so dearly. Yes, its a small group but its a start to trusting them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to tag this story to be honest. Adam and Blake's relationship was very vague.. so I decided to be just as vague when describing it. So please if you think I need to tag more or see something I didn't. Feel free to tell me.


End file.
